mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Espizona
Captain Espizona is a supporting character and later an antagonist featured in Red Dead Redemption part II, Mexican Revolution and only a major antagonist in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Info Espizona is a captain in the Mexican Army headed by Colonel Agustin Allende, and is often seen leading attacks against rebels. He is also Agustin's right-hand man. Unlike Allende, Espizona truly believes that he is helping Mexico by killing the rebels, thinking that they would destroy the country if they seized power. Although he is much more honourable and courageous than either Vincente de Santa or Allende, he is also as cruel and brutal as the two of them, often commanding massacres of rebel soldiers who have already surrendered. Interactions Revolver Allende sent Espizona and some random bandits to kill the Marston Family. Espi succeeded in killing John Marston and his wife, but John's son, Jack Marston, took his father's burned Le'Mate Revolver and almost shot off Espizona's arm. After Espi almost loses his left arm, Agustin paid out of his own pocket to give him an Explosive Rifle as a reward for a job well done. Later, when Jackson grew up and became a bounty hunter, Espizona captures him after Jack ambushes Allende's armoured stagecoach. When Marston escapes with the help of Nastas and the two assault Fort Mercer, Cap. Espizona arrived with his men, which were killed, and mortally wounds Nastas after a short battle. Espizona was killed in a single combat by Jack. Marston took Nastas' knife and stabbed the deceased Captain in the back. Showdown Mode After completing the level "Fort Mercer" with an excellent rating, Espizona becomes available as a playable character in Showdown Mode. Mexican Revolution Captain Espizona has a role in several of Doctor De Santa's missions, leading attacks against rebel forces. He and De Santa have a very hostile rivalry throughout the game, constantly insulting and belittling each other and each viewing themselves as Colonel Allende's true right-hand man. At one point, John Marston asks De Santa: "Isn't he a higher rank as you?", with De Santa spewing out complete bullsith that he is actually Allende's right-hand. Espizona quickly snaps back with a clear truth and says that De Santa is indeed merely a "dog they release from time to time" and he (Espi) runs the show. In contrast, Espizona refers to De Santa as serving the purpose of a "maid Allende cannot fuk." Espizona also says that De Santa fights like a little girl. Espizona is later killed in Mayor's Office in Chuparosa in the mission "Cowards Die Many Times". Abraham Reys and his rebels rescue John Marston after his betrayal by De Santa and wipe out the Mexican Army soldiers in Chuparosa. Quotes Missions Appearances *"Beecher's Hope" *"Battle on the Bridge" *"The Black Cemetery" *"Fort Mercer" (killed) *"The Demon Drink" *"Empty Promises" *"Mexican Caesar" *"Cowards Die Many Times" (killed) Journal Entry Espi is known as one of the best soldiers Allende ever had. He was a successful and a very good captain, according to most of his comrades and even the rebels. Yeah, I also doubt Agustin himself would become Colonel, if Espizona weren't standing besides him all the goddam time. Trivia *His journal page is very similar to that of Paul Fortunato's and Colonel Daren's. **His role in the original Red Dead Revolver was portrayed by Daren. *He is not by any chance related to Luis Espizona. *He is one of four characters in Red Dead's to wear an eyepatch, the other being Harry Dobbing, Thomas Harlow and Ugly Chris. *Despite supporting Allende's methods and being as brutal and cruel as De Santa, Espizona seems to be a lot more honourable and brave than both of them. Allende is never seen fighting in any battle, while Espizona frequently leads charges in battle. Espizona also actually fights alongside Marston with his men, even if he knows he will die, while De Santa escapes to avoid getting killed. *Espizona seems to hold genuine respect for Marston due to both being professional gunmen and men of battle. They also seem to share general thoughts on issues such as De Santa's sexuality and Allende's cruel methods. Despite this, he threatens Marston toward the end of his career several times when he steps out of line, reminding him that he is to be executed if he betrays the army. Gallery Espizona.jpg Espizona_orders_Merstin.jpg|Espi ordering Marston to take the sniper. Espi_at_night.jpg|Espi at night. Marston_and_Espizona.jpg|Jhon and Espi. Category:Mexicans Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Good Guys Category:Fat .... Category:Sadists Category:Killed in Action Category:Deceased Characters Category:Military Personnel Category:Socialists Category:RDR Category:Overweight characters Category:Lawful Evil